


Under The Sea Please........ Rescue me

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom, Winchester (2019)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Wincest Love Week, spn 14x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: This was an Idea from a friend, I'll post the description for this in the next chapterSo pretty much what if Dean had to go into the coffin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter always sucks
> 
> Also I'm writing this in Tumblr as well

It was quite, too quiet and he didn't like it he was struggling, struggling to breathe.

Was it a panic attack? Is that what's happening to him?, His nightmare..... That nightmare that he had all those months ago finally came true....., It didn't matter.... It didn't matter how much he banged on the door of the coffin he couldn't get out, his fingers his knuckles started to bleed his heart was pounding in his ears, he wanted out he wanted out of this stupid box that he built

He banged he pushed he scratched, it didn't matter it didn't budge he couldn't get out

Dean heart hammered in his chest feeling as if it was gonna explode, Dean let out shaky breaths he felt his eyes become full with tears his blood racing through his veins, Dean glances at the walls that surround him holding his phone with the flashlight on the light shaking along with his hands "S-Sam" he stuttered tapping on the screen only to breathe harder as he began to feel nervous "Sam...." He said fear laced in his voice, tears threatening to spill from his green eyes "come on__come on please....." Dean lower lip started to quiver continuing to tap on contacts trying to get Sam number "one more time..... Please please" Dean pleaded his voice breaking choking back a sob

He wants Sam...... he wants to talk to his Sammy

Dean kept tapping his phone glitching "no-- no no no, don't do this please" he choked out his hands shaking more Dean closes his eyes trying to calm down his breathing and his pounding heart, he tried, he tried to think about what makes him calm but the only thing that came to mind was Sam, images of Sam laughing and simply smiling appeared in his mind. God does he wish he could see those sweet dimples in front of him again but sadly the only thing that was in front of him was the door to the coffin

Why wasn't he dead? Why didn't he stop breathing how is that even possible

' _ **Does everything we fought for mean nothing to you?**_ ' Sam voice echoed in his mind bringing a shaky breath to leave Dean pink lips "it meant everything to me Sammy" he whispered opening his eyes again looking at his phone that seemed to still be glitching Dean chest tightened all he wanted to do was talk to his brother that all......

Is that really so hard to ask "Sam__" he called out his voice still holding fear in it, he tapped on the screen hard hoping that it'd stop the glitching the only words that seemed to leave Dean's lips was his brother name

Dean fear mixed with anger making a fist punching it making it stop

Dean let's out a broken laugh smiling a litte pressing on contacts again before it finally opened He scrolled down his phone glitching again "no.... No" he whispered to himself finding Sam number immediately pressing it before his phone could be a dick to him

Dean shakily puts the phone towards his ear listening to it as it rang, "pick up..... Pick up" he whispered breathing deeply the phone kept ringing as fear started to wash over Dean in waves maybe Sam was busy

Maybe he didn't want to talk

Or Maybe--

" _Dean_?......"

Dean breath hitched

"De....."

"Sammy...." Dean spoke his voice cracking "Dean, are you okay?" Sam tone was sad and fearful "Sam....." Dean choked trying not to let out broken sobs looking up to the coffin door the light of the flashlight making it see able, Dean raises his hand up pushing against it as his mouth betrayed him making small whimpering sounds, he was scared and he wanted Sammy "Talk to me Dean" Sam said softly to his older brother

"I'm sorry Sammy...  I'm so sorry"  he spoke brokenly he wasn't trying to make it noticable but he couldn't help it "hey calm down Dean take it easy breathe for me....." Sam voice was calm but Dean knew Sam was scared for him, Dean took a deep inhale letting some what of oxygen enter his lungs "exhale Dean" Sam voice echoed through his ears

Dean didn't even noticed that he was holding it, he let's out a long exhale "good now do it again" Sam continued guiding Dean "Sam I can't-- it's hard" Dean shuddered "I know Dean--", "No you don't...." Dean breathed letting a broken sob escape past his lips "De--", "I'm in a box Sam.... A fucking box with a tight space with barely any oxygen........"

"Dean....."

That was it The tears that Dean was trying so hard to hold back came out small hiccups left his lips he quickly covered his mouth, it was to late Sam already heard it "Don't cry please...... everything will be fine....." Dean shook his head even though Sam couldn't see him "I don't know Sam..... It's my fault I'm the one who listen to Billie I'm the one who let Michael in" Dean muffled through his hand Sam still understood him "Everything will be fine Dean" Dean could hear the saddness in his brothers voice

Why was Dean such a horrible brother?, Why does he always leave Sam why does he always have to fuck up everything...... "I'm such a fuck up" the older Winchester said freely without noticing "Don't say that" Sam warned "But--", "No! Dean Don't fucking say that" Sam spoke his voice cracking "Sam--", "Dean do-- sa-- th- aaaaa-- o-o-rrrrrrr" Sam voice glitched "Sam?" Dean questioned pulling the phone away from his ear  seeing his phone screen flickering on and off showing the battery "No... No no no Sam!" Dean called out his fear returning he could hear Sam trying to talk to him but it was broken English "no no please don't do this please" he begged hitting the screen his phone kept showing the red battery and the plug

"No PLEASE, SAM!!" he screamed tears running down his face

' _Dont do this please, I just want to talk to my brother please don't do this_ '

He could hear Sam calling his name "Sam, Sam!!?!" He called tapping his phone "don't! PLEASE!" Dean screamed tears burning down his face his phone flickered on and off one last time until it finally shut off "Sam.....", "Sam...., SAMMY!!"


	2. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The description was to long..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the parts where inspired by a scene from Degrassi

He could still hear him, his older brother calling his name as clear as day the fear in the voice causing pain to erupt in stomach

It was hard for Sam to do what he has done......

Dropping his brother into the ocean like that....... Leaving him with that monster that's trying to escape his head, why is it when there so close into finally winning something, something else comes around and crushes there faith crushes there hope 'you've gotta have faith....' Dean voice called out, Sam heart tightens in his chest 'you've gotta have enough faith for the both of us......' Sam bites his lip taking a deep breath lowering his head 

How is he doing this? 

Surviving without his brother__ barely...... 

Why couldn't it be him down there and not his brother? then again Dean would beat the ever loving shit outta Sammy before he even thought about going into the coffin, the thought managed to bring a smile to Sam's face a smile that he rarely wore any more losing your love one could really do that to you, y'know ? "I miss him...." He spoke up not lifting his head to see who present was there in front of him "we all miss him Sam....." Castiel.

Sam sighs running his fingers through  his long locks of brown hair that Dean claimed he hate but secretly loved it 

"Nothing could've been done Sam......" Sam let's out a hush chuckle causing Cass to tilt his head in curiosity "what's funny?" Sam just shook his head looking down at the bottle of beer that he was nursing for 20 minutes now.

"It's funny y'know......", "I used to scold him about drinking his problems away untill he forgets them but....... I'm doing the same thing......" Sam smiled a bit seeing his drunk brother knocked out on the floor snoring "Sam we couldn't do nothing...... we were losing him he was--", "he was what Cass?" Sam snapped looking up towards the angel with angery sad eyes 

Sam slowly got off the ground looking at Castiel "what he was gone is that what you were going to say ? That soon he was gonna be just like Michael?" Sam voice held anger and grief, Castiel gulped as he began to stutter "I-I Don't k-know what to say-- i-- Sam" , "What? Say that it's our fault..... Say that we failed him I TALKED HIM OUT OF DOING IT BUT WE STILL ENDED UP DOING IT, SAY THAT ITS OUR FAULT SAY THAT WE DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH SAY THAT WE FAILED HIM!!! SAY THAT WHAT WE DID WASN'T ENOUGH" Sam screamed his voice breaking while hot tears filled his eyes "HE'S AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN BECAUSE OF US!!" Sam was crying now he was breaking emotions that he was holding for two days were finally coming out 

"Sa--" Sam walked away before Cass could finish whatever he was about to say kicking a chair in the process storming towards the garage where baby is 

Sam takes the keys out of his pocket climbing into baby starting her engine

He wants to be alone that's all he wants at the moment just to be alone and there is only one place that he can be.......


	3. Calm place

Everything was calm and somewhat quiet as seagulls flew across the orange yellow sky, waves crashing against the shore leaving shells behind 

The scenery brought peace amongst the taller Winchester as he watched everything unfold, watching crabs run into the ocean then be pushed out by the waves while birds flew over head freely as if nothing bad was gonna happen to them, Sam wishes he could be like that. Free. Free from this cursing life that brought so much pain upon his family, taken away so many people, friend's,lovers, siblings........

Who knew that the thing that took his brother away from him would be his space to be alone to be calm....... then again Dean is now apart of the ocean so, maybe that's why it calms him 'cause Dean is apart of it 

Sam was sitting crossed leg a couple of feet away from the crashing waves and shore, he watched as the sun seemed to kiss the the water it's Ray's of light making the water glisten like diamonds the wind blowing through Sam's hair calmly. Showing his puffy red eyes "everything gonna be okay....." he whispered to himself "he's gonna be okay....." 

"We're going to be okay"

~|•|•|~

"Thank you Sammy" Dean said suddenly while he was looking across the sea towards the beautiful sunset

"I promised you didn't I?" Sam smiled towards his brother walking up behind him the sand getting between his toes wrapping his arms around Dean torso his brother automatically resting his head back against Sam chest "Happy birthday Dean....." Sam said softly holding his brother closer if possible

A soft smile appeared on Dean face glancing up at his little brother sending him a admired expression "your something else you know that Sammy?" Sam let out a sweet laugh glancing down at his older brother "so are you birthday boy....." Both brothers smile at one another looking back towards the sunset 

"Sam"

"Hm?"

"I love you......."

•|•|•|• 

Sam eyes carefully open only to meet with the night sky, Sam smiles at the dream, it felt like yesterday that him and Dean where here watching the sun go down, laughing, smiling, playing, acting stupid cracking jokes talking about old memories from when they were children, sadly it wasn't it was all those months ago 

On Dean's birthday.....

40 and kicking ass as if he was still a teen it was amazing. really. but now he's in a coffin at the bottom of the damn ocean probably losing it down there well if he's still alive that is...  

No,NO! he's still alive he gotta to be it's not like Dean wasn't trapped in a box before Right?, That's a story for another time

Sam sat up groaning in the process while a hangover crashed into his skull as if it was a violent wave, the younger Winchester blinks a couple of times looking off into the distance the beach always looked so beautiful at sunset and night, Sam doesn't know how but it just did.....

The sudden image of Dean smiling at him appeared in his head, the wind blowing through his hair a bit his teeth showing as he smiled squinting at Sam

Sure the smile wasn't big but Sam still loved it and he'll always love it

For some reason everything was just quiet aside from the waves crashing and Sam breathing

Sam watched the waves of the ocean gracefully crash against the Sandy shore leaving what's in it behind. Sam smiled at the thought that came to mind, it was pretty ridiculous to him but he secretly wishes that it could happen 

For the ocean to wash up Dean and leave him behind on a beach so Sam could take him home and be a family again, but it wasn't possible sadly........ Well to Sam for the most part but mother nature does work in mysterious ways right? So who knows?

Sam stood on his feet almost losing his balance, stupid hangover

Sam walks towards the water stepping on the wet sand leaving footprints in them only for the waves to wash them away as if they never existed in the first place. Sam feet reach the water just standing a centimeter away from it looking down at his feet watching the waves crash against his feet wetting then leaving small shells on them chuckling he could hear Dean mocking him in a playful way 

'you could make earrings out of those and wear them' 

A soft smile appeared on his face hearing the voice that belonged to the man he loved so much and looked up to "yeah......" Sam clears his throat sighing undoing the buttons on his flannel shirt, it's been a while since he went swimming so why not do it now huh? 

Sam throws his flannel shirt towards the dry sand the warm breeze giving him Goosebumps, he takes off his V neck and pants throwing them towards his flannel shirt 

The 36 year old man was now just in boxers and his watch that Dean bought him, lucky for Sam it's water proof, Sam carefully walks through the cold liquid his body getting used to the temperature in seconds Sam was a walking furnest 

A moment later Sam feet no longer could reach the sea floor the water was calm the air seemed to calm more, Sam couldn't feel the breeze so much. he was about 10 or 16 miles away from the shore but it was still in view so he knew he wasn't lost

Sam just floated in the middle of the sea not paying attention to his surroundings just looking straight down into the ocean thinking about being there to scare the crap out of him or to lift him up for pay back since he did it to him "I hope your okay down there...."

 

"I miss you so much......" Samuel whispered

 

Little did Sam know somehow and some way..............

 

 

 

Dean heard him and answered back without being heard by the little brother


	4. Asleep or Awake ??

Dean couldn't tell

He couldn't tell the difference of being asleep or a awake, everything was still dark and quiet so what the hell?

There are times when Dean finds himself screaming soaked in cold sweats and breathing heavily meaning he had a nightmare and just couldn't see it 

But when he heard his brother voice he thought he was dreaming..... That he was having a good one but, he was actually awake..... Was he going insane? Was he going crazy that he heard his brother voice ? 

Yet the older Winchester didn't mind, something was better then nothing and there was a lot of nothing in that box that he trapped himself in, Dean presses his palm against the box, he was awake...... He kicked, he was awake Michael was banging on the door in his head again, he was fucking awake

Dean visibly gulp 'you can't stand the thought of being alone' Sam voice echoed in his head as he closes his eyes still seeing nothing but darkness 

Dean let's out a shaky breath

How many days has he been in the coffin? How many days has he been at the bottom of the ocean?, 3 days? A week hell.....  YEARS?

It definitely felt like years heck it felt like centuries.....

Why isn't he dead..... Why can't Michael just let him die, of course if he's the reason why the older Winchester was still alive and suffering in this box

•|√|•

"Dean" Dean eyes snapped open only to meet with grass and a road

Baby parked right next to him

"What the....."

"Dean......" Dean heard from behind him, the older Winchester turns around slowly

It's to good to be true......

Dean stares at the thing that was in front of him, the person that was in front of him, he was shaking his body was shaking, he couldn't breathe no this wasn't true. It can't be true 

He's still in that box, he's still trapped and can't get out

There's no way that's he's here with him 

"Sammy......" He was speechless at the sight of his brother, his brother who was standing at the other side of the road with a smile on his face as if he didn't drop his older brother at the bottom of the ocean and left him there, this Sammy. This one that was in front of him was okay he looked as if he was okay as if he wasn't grieving 

"Am I..... Are you...... I--" Dean stammered as his brother walked over to him cupping his face between his hands smiling at him patting his cheek engulfing him into a tight hug 

God please don't let this be a dream.....

Please......

Dean was scared, scared to hug his Sammy back 

You can't really blame him......

What if he hugged him and he couldn't? That'd make Sam and hallucination a very fucked up hallucination that Dean would never want to get rid of 

Dean slowly wraps his arms around Sam's waist hesitating each second

He was solid.....

So...... Is this real?

Is Dean awake? 

Is he asleep

Is this just a very fucked up dream that's he's having, a dream Michael probably created? But Michael is still in that storage room so that isn't possible.

Right?

Dean gripped onto his brother not wanting to let him go 'cause if this is a dream, Dean will enjoy it as fucked up as it sounds he'll enjoy it as it last

"I miss you"

A small smile appeared on Dean face "I miss you too, little brother"

Dean gripped onto Sam tighter as if his life depended on it "Dean?", "Don't leave me....." Dean whispered tears welling up in his eyes Sam didn't respond he just buried his face into his brother neck holding Dean tighter   
"I won't......" He muffled as tears burned down Dean cheeks looking up towards the blue sky and fluffy clouds  
If only it was night........ 

 

 

But

 

 

 

You already have.............


	5. I can't do it without my brother

It's Valentine's day.

The day of love, the day of affection

The day for lovers to show how much they actually loved one another

Showed there family how much they loved them

Every couple on earth were happy all family's were happy.

Husbands wife's

Boyfriends Girlfriends

Finances

High school Crushes

Heck even elementary kids with cute little crushes they don't know what there doing

Everyone was happy

Everyone but one Winchester, who was supposedly sitting in his room on the laptop looking for yet ANOTHER hunt, that's all the man has been doing for the past year

That's right lady's and gentlemen Dean Winchester has been trapped under the sea for the whole year and a month in a half , when it was Dean's birthday he looked back at the pictures that he took...... The pictures on that beach...... Even the videos, videos filled with the sound of Dean's precious laugh pictures of Dean's amazing beautiful smile that met to his eyes

The same smile that made Sam feel special and feel better about the world, a smile that he was jealous of when Dean gave it to other girls, girls that didn't really like him girls that tried to steal him from a fifteen year old Sammy, Sam loved that smile it was one thing that was good

One last good thing in this world, and of course, Michael took all of that away from him just with one snap of his fingers, Billie took him away from Sam as well

But, Sam also did it to himself.......

He let his brother in that box he let his brother go through with the fucking plan and boy does Sam still hate himself for doing it

For letting him

Sam should've found a way for Michael not to break out of Dean's mind out of that door, that cage

They could've found a way, right?

It wasn't to late was it?

Did they jump to quickly towards that plan.......

These are the questions that the younger Winchester asked himself

And these questions make him hate himself more

Sam was never the type to jump the gun so quickly never the type to give up especially when Dean was apart of the reason of not giving up

Dean never gave up on Sam

Sam never gave up on Dean

So why did he now?

Did.....

Did Sam get scared?

Get scared that when Dean almost hurt him he was gonna do it again?

But it wasn't Dean who through him against that wall, it wasn't Dean who had glowing blue eyes like the grace of an angel but only, those eyes held evil in them held a monster behind them, a monster like Michael, God the monster was him

Him escaping Dean mind just to trap Dean in it again

......

That's why he was scared wasn't it?, That Michael was gonna do that to Dean if he got out?

That's why he went to that , went to that option? **_Dean's_** Option?

'Sam you have to promise me, if worse comes to worse and there is no other option and that is a big **_if_** you have to put me in this box'

Sam remembers how serious Dean looked

' _Promise me_ _Sam_ '

_Bu-dump_

Sam leans back putting his hand over his heart where the anti-possession tattoo was "I can't do this without you...... I can't do this without my brother, I don't want to do this without my brother"

Sam wasn't talking about hunting

He wasn't talking about taking care of Jack

Helping Mary or Cass

He was talking about Life

There life

Growing up together like they did before Sam went to Standford

Like they were doing when Sam came back

He wanted that back

He wanted his life back

He wanted his brother back

But yet he allowed Dean to slip through his fingers his graps his everything, his body his heart is everything

Dean **_was_** his everything

Without Dean, he was nothing he wasn't a Winchester without his brother he has always had him even in death

' _There ain't no me if there ain't no_ _you_ '

Twist and shout

His heart was twisting in his chest he wanted to shout to the roof tops

He wanted to shout, scream and destroy, all he could hear  ' _Promise me, promise me Sam, do it for me Sam , Sammy please, promise me baby brother......._ ' hot tears ran down Sam's cheeks his heart twisted more, air was trapped in his throat his throat felt as if it was closing on him he wanted to scream so bad

' _Winchesters don't scream_ _boy_ ' his father voice appeard

"Fuck off" he managed to breath out setting the laptop to the side staying where he was gripping a fist full of his shirt a tears just flowed freely down his cheeks

' _I shouldn't have let him do it, I shouldn't have went through with_ _it_ '

Sam throat seemed to close more

He shut his eyes close breathing heavily trying to get as much air into his burning lungs that seemed to be begging for air

Sam ripped his flannel shirt throwing it to an unknown area holding onto where his heart is

' _Calm down Sam_ ' a voice spoke

Dean

' _Sam you need to calm down_ '

"H-How if y-your not here?" Sam heaved

Panic attack, he was having a panic attack

He hasn't had a panic attack since he was a kid to a teen and when Dean was in purgatory for a year Amelia helped with that of course, but she wasn't Dean

Dean always knew what to do when Sam got one, John never did

' _I'm right here Sam, calm down buddy_ ' Dean spoke in a soft tone trying to calm down Sam

"I c-can't, I can't do this"

' _yes you can Sam, your strong, if you let a panic attack kill you I will haunt your ass_ ' Dean tone was playful but still serious with his brother state

"N-Not with that D-Dean" Sam heaved his chest burning

' _with what Sam_?'

"This" Sam said trying to take in a deep breath but can't

' _This_?'

"You Dean, You being gone!!!, You being trapped in that box instead of here with Me!!!!" Sam managed to yell

' _I'm right here_ _Sam_ '

Sam shook his head "YOU'RE N-NOT" Sam yelled letting out chocked sobs his body wracking violently ' _Sam open your_ _eyes_ '

Sam shook his head

' _Sammy open your_ _eyes_ '

Sam visibly gulped still struggling to breathe

Sam slowly to expect nobody opened his Hazel eyes only to meet beautiful green ones

Sam breath was was caught in his throat staining at the man in front of him

"I'm right here Sammy" he smiled his eyes soft and sincere

He's real?

Is he real?

"Am I losing my mind" Sam whispered to himself

All he got in response was a hug, a hug from his brother, he was afraid to hug him, afraid that he wasn't real and that he was just an hallucination that Sam was going crazy

Sam carefully wrapped his arms around his brother body

Solid...... Bones meat muceles

How is this even possible?

Nobody can get out of that coffin

Is what Sam would've thought but didn't

He didn't care, even if Dean wasn't real and all this was just apart of his imagination it's worth it

Something is better then nothing

And this.......

This is something to Sam

Sam buried his face into his brother neck sobbing holding him tight not planning to let go anytime soon

Dean-- even if this is Dean

He rubs Sam's back "shhhh it's okay baby brother, I'm here I'm right here"

" _ **Happy Valentine's day Sammy**_ "

It even smelled like Dean

It smelled like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors
> 
> Happy Valentines day


	6. Your not real

His heart was pounding

Why was it suddenly hot?

Why can't he breath?

What's going on?

He was just hugging Sam, everything went black the atmosphere become hot it was suffocating, he tried to scream for help he tried to scream for Sam

Nothing came out, was his eyes close or open?, He seriously couldn't tell anymore after being trapped in his prison at the bottom of the ocean for a year was starting to affect him, he knew when it was day he knew when it was night. He just never knew if his eyes were open or not, sometimes he thought he was dead by how dark it was and he was in a void similar to the empty cause neither hell or heaven want him

But sadly at the end of the day he had to face that he was still in that fucking box trapped, stuck with Michael in his stupid head, not home, in the bunker

With his family

With his friends

With his Sammy

Sure it'd be pretty selfish for the older sibling to say he missed his brother more than his mother his best friend a kid that he saw as his own

But you can't really blame Dean

Sam was there for him his whole life, growing up with him trying to be just like him, looking up to him

Sometimes Dean would have dreams, yes dreams, dreams of him and Sam when they were younger when Sam was four and Dean was eight giving up what was left of the lucky charms just so Sam could eat, it was always for Sam, Sammy came first

Sure Dean got stuck with eating the soup but as long as Sam was fed, happy and satisfied Dean doesn't mind

Dean has starved himself when they were low on cash just so Sam could eat, Sam of course didn't notice that was untill Dean clothes started not to fit him at the age of fourteen, he looked drain, Dean remembers when Sam asked him if he was eating

Of course Dean lied and said yes, doesn't mean Sam believed him but being the respectful brother he was didn't call him out on it

That all changed when Dean suddenly passed out in the motel

When he came conscious again he realized his head was resting on Sam lap, Sam puppy eyes filled with tears his small hand softly stroking his forehead 

Dean remembers what Sam told him

' _you_ _need to take care of yourself too, I don't want to lose you from a disorder, please Dean start eating......_ '

Dean of course agreed but still didn't eat when it came to the money being to low to feed them both, Sam didn't need to know though

Sigh.......

Sam.....

Just thinking back to those dreams those memories, brought tears to Dean eyes "Sammy....." He breathed his voice raspy low and rough

He still couldn't breathe the air became hotter

' _he doesn't misssssss you_ ' a voice hissed as if it was right next to Dean's ear

' _hes happy that your down here, he's happy that you aren't up there'_ the voice continued ' _with him_ ' Air was caught in his throat ' _you know why?_ '

It felt as if something was wrapping around his neck slowly squeezing so Dean couldn't speak

' _because your a screw up, you destroy everything you touch_ ' it kept on as the invisible rope seems to keep wrapping more around his neck squeezing more

Dean didn't understand what the hell was going on why was a Invisible rope wrapping around his neck?? Why is there a voice talking to him saying these things

Were they true ? Are they true???

Dean tried to move but couldn't, it felt as if he was paralyzed

Dean glanced everywhere not really able to move his head, is he tied up ?, He didn't know, his heart was pounding was he scared?? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ?!

' ** _Your Not Real_** ' Dean thought his mind suddenly becoming blank

His body started to shake his throat became hot, he tried to scream for help but the word wouldn't come out

The only thing that came out was

" ** _SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM_** "

\--------  
He was sleeping

He's been doing that a lot lately causing Jack to worry

Sam didn't want to get up from bed he couldn't he didn't want to, only time he got up was to eat, use the bathroom and go on hunts fixing up baby at times like how Dean taught him

Anything other then that he wouldn't get up

Sam was dreaming at the moment

Dreaming about the fourth of July he spent with Dean setting off fireworks, Sam was having a blast when he was running under then them watching them light up the night sky more

Sam had a big smile on his face, a smile that he knew that made Dean happy

Soon the smile on his face left after hearing a shout of his name 

" ** _SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!!_** "

Sam eyes slightly widen "Dean...." His voice echoed, Sam looks straight only to meet darkness

"What the......" He spoke lowly

Where was the field where were the fire works where was the Impala and eighteen years old Dean?

Then there it was again

" ** _SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM_**!!"

Dean

That was definitely his brother

Sam looks down seeing his feet

Okay so he's literally surrounded by darkness and nothingness but he stands out ??

The brothers have delt with weird things many times but this was super weird even for them

Sam walks towards the direction of the scream the only thing Sam was thinking

' _he needs me, he's here, he needs me, I'm coming Dean_ '


	7. The Dream Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaia Back Lady's and gents

Sam walked around the darkness seeing no sign of Dean

Dean who was screaming for him as of he was being tortured or murdered, the screams of his name stopped about three minutes ago, it set a uneasy feeling his stomach

He was scared, scared for his brother scared that he was being hurt

"Where are you?" Sam whispered looking for him still walking looking around everything was quiet to quiet , Sam was starting to become nervous. Why exactly was he here, how come he heard Dean?

"You two are metaphysical component" a voice spoke out of no where causing the younger Winchester to jump

"Easy moose it's just me" the voice sounded familiar it wasn't threatening it was okay?

Sam turned around, a cloaked person stood in place

"Holy--" Sam spoke only to get cut off by the person taking off the hood to the cloak making Sam eyes widen "Kaia?"

"No Rihanna, who else you idiot?"

Sam tensed up "my bad....."

"Anyway you two are metaphysical component that's why you were able to hear Dean call out for you"

Sam just looked at her with confusion

The small girl sighed "You know something, you boys are lucky that you have your looks cause you two could be really stupid at times, it means the human mind genius."

"You and Dean have a bond, a very strong bond a bond you two have always had, since the day you were born you two were connected without even knowing it, the bond you two share is like no other, you two are connected in mind and at heart"

"So what your saying is....."

"Yep you and Dean are in the same state of mind, meaning you two right now are in the same dream"

"That not even scientifically possible" Sam pointed out

"Sam, anything is possible have you seen your guys life?".

"You two have a strong bond a bond that the bad guys hated but also loved cause you two are one another weak spots, Dean told you that before, archangels like Gabriel have too, you'd die for Dean and he'll do the same for you"

"So believe me when I say this Sam, you and Dean are sharing a dream, because of this bond and it's not just a family, brotherly bond it's something more"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb everyone See's the way you two look at one another, now let's go we have to find your brother" Kaia spoke suddenly pulling out a spear, a spear that looked like the one Michael broke years ago

"What are you--" Kaia cut a string of orange through the darkness

She was creating a portal

"Let's go" she said before entering the portal leaving Sam stuck on stupid

Sam let's out a sigh "here goes nothing" Sam mumbled walking through the portal

Everything was still dark the only thing that stood out was Kaia and himself "Kaia where--" Kaia pats Sam shoulder pointing over to something well someone

Sam turns towards the direction where Kaia is pointing

....... Sam eyes widen by the sight

Dean limbs were wrapped with strings of black, they seemed like thick veins but transparent. Sam could see bruises forming on those parts, Sam saw tears going down his face one string was wrapped around his neck strangling him, he looked scared

Sam could tell Dean was trying to yell hell even talk but he couldn't, Sam stepped forward ready to help his brother but Kaia grabbed him "I wouldn't" Kaia said, the younger Winchester looks over to her all she did was put her index over her lips then point up

Sam slowly looked up to see app the trama Dean went through

The torture

The damages

But that wasn't all he saw there where red eyes and wide grins that looked like razors

"What are those?" Sam whispered "dream terrors, there are different forms of demons but worse"

"Those strings are chains, chains from the memory of him being in hell the difference is that he doesn't have hooks in him but there other ways that they could hurt him, break him more then he already is" Kaia whispered back

"How do we help him?"

"I'm thinking", "think faster" Sam snapped watching the different form of demons circle over Dean, they were huge

Sam swears he could see claws, they looked a bit like silver, they were barely noticeable, they blended with the darkness the eyes and teeth gave them away

"How the hell are we gonna do this.........."


End file.
